Talk:Goku vs Super-Man vs Thor/@comment-31550106-20180206220233/@comment-33389147-20180215161201
STRENGTH: 'As i said before Thor completely destroys Goku in strength! Goku in his base form he can lift 40 tons but because this was in King Kai's world this would multiply his strength by 10x allowing him to lift 400 tons let's just say the multiplier of SSJ Blue is about 5000x this would allow him to lift 40 million tons! hell even if you believe that Goku's kachin feat is true he is still not even close, Thor however as i told you before he could lift all the nine realms at once giving him the ability to lift nine universes at once! see what i mean. '''DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES: '''Now this is very controversial opinion but at Goku's SSJ God form i don't think he is universal, now i know what your thinking (what an idiot it says in the manga that universe is in jeapordy) well to be honest it doesn't say that the universe will be destroyed, by the universe is in jeapordy could mean that the creatures of the universe are in danger because of natural disasters created by the shockwaves or maybe the atmospheres of the planets could be broken killing every living thing on it, Of course in his SSJ Blue form he is universal as their is irrefutable evidence so overall Goku is universal but how does Thor stack up to this? well we have to look at a feat from Thor's sparring partner the INCREDIBLE HULK! Now Hulk greatest feat which is simular to Goku's feat except it actually says that he could Now Thor is equal to Hulk even without his hammer so with it he is probably twice as strong putting him at double universe level! '''SPEED ':This is gonna be very Very VERY long so strap in as i tell you why Thor Odinson completely blitzes Goku. While Kid Goku is about the speed of light, but that doesn't mean he is 1 million times the speed of light in the Namek arc that is completely ridiculuous you cant just stack bigger numbers onto a speed feat because his power level got higher. Now Goku's greatest speed feat in DBZ was on planet Namek as he was able to fly around the whole planet in one second, now if we assume that Namek is about the same size of earth now Namek would be about 24,901 miles long so divide it by 0.01 and you will get 2490100 now if you multiply that by my mulipier you get 12,450,500,000 MPH putting him at 18 times the speed of light, Now compare that to Thor's which is...oh...that's a big gap, Thor can go at the speed 4.88808E16! Now before you say Goku is faster than 30 quadrillion your basically saying that Goku is faster than Whis who can go 72 quadrillion times the speed of light, in the words of Stan Lee "Nuff Said" '''DURABILITY: Now this is the one physical advantage that Goku doesn't even get completely decimated at as both Thor and Goku are about even. Let's look at Thor's *''Tanking Celestial attacks'' *''Tanking Destroy Amour attacks'' *''Tanking Odin attacks'' *''Tanking weight of half a planet'' *''Tanking weight of a couple of planets'' *''Tanking planet destruction'' *''Sitting in sun'' *''Tanking attacks from Surfur'' Now let's look at Goku's feats. ' Tanked a beat down from Frieza in his base form -Tanked beat downs from several opponents before, including Cell, Super Buu, and others -Survived being hit by a flame capable of melting marble -Survived 10x gravity on Earth -Survived battle with Beerus' So overall in the durability department these two heroes are about even so looks Goku isn't destroyed in everything! now i'll your question on why will inteligence and stamina matter, inteligence is important as that could allow Thor to outsmart Goku and stamina would matter since it would allow Thor to tire Goku out and do the finishing blow! How's that for a rebuttel!